Saltines and Sharpies
by SloaneKato
Summary: Seifer stared and stared, but all his mind was processing was the taste of saltines as he stared at the boy covered in sharpie. Rated for future whatevers. Seiner.
1. Fancy Chapter 1 Title

"Look, Seifer, it's a bunny!" The shorter blond said, pointing at a squirrel.

"Right..." Seifer said, mildly amused by the younger's inability to name small mammals. "Hey, Hayner, you see that orange thing? What's that?"

Hayner squinted to see the orange thing. "I'm not sure, Seifer. What is it?"

Seifer shrugged, kicking at the leaves. "I dunno. Why don't we go check?"

"Okay!" Hayner said, grinning. He grabbed Seifer's hand and led him towards the figure in the distance, excitedly jumping around.

(page break)

Seifer woke in a cold sweat, as he slowly recalled the dream, the memory. The day the shit hit the fan.

The orange thing in the distance had been a man in an orange suit-an escaped man from the prison on the outskirts of town.

Who just so happened to have a thing for little boys.

Seifer grimaced as he sat up. He didn't want to remember that day. The day he'd saved his best friend but lost him all the same-that week alone was something he didn't particularly wish to remember.

But remembering was inevitable now, wasn't it? Seifer tried to will away the thoughts.

(page break)

_"Go! Forget about me and go, okay?" He yelled at the younger as he was grabbed by the man. Seifer jerked away, lifting his knee only to be shoved down. _

_ Hayner had done as he was told, running had always been Hayner's strong point. _

_ Seifer tried to fight it as long as he could-but it was bound to happen, and he knew it. _

_ Didn't make it any less terrifying._

_ Hayner ran and got help, but the damage had already been done. Yes, the man was caught, and the story was happy in that sense-but there was still a victim. Not that Seifer would admit the going-ons of that day. No, he had too much pride for that. _

_ Seifer had lied, and said they'd scuffled for a bit and he'd broken free. His attacker had happily agreed to the story-no surprise there. _

_ He'd limped home that day to find his mother on the ground, blood pooling out around her. _

_ It was too late._

_ Two days later, they arrested his father on charges of homicide. _

_ He was sent to live with relatives, passed around for a bit, and put up for adoption. However, by that time he was fourteen. Figuring no one would adopt him, he ran away._

_ He hitch-hiked from Babalm Gardens to Twilight Town, where he'd spent his childhood, in hopes of reuniting with his old friend, Hayner Bach. _

_ It was a week-long process, but he got there-only to be disappointed. Hayner Bach had moved away to Traverse Town shortly after Seifer's mother died._

(Page Break)

Seifer sat down at the table, letting his head drop onto it. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he let out a content hum.

"Bothered," she said, mild concern in her voice.

"It's nothing, Fuu."

"Hayner?"

Seifer sighed. Fuu _always_ knew what was wrong. He nodded.

"You'll see him again, y'know. I believe that, y'know? Gotta have hope, y'know."

"You don't have to say y'know after everything you say, you know?"

Rai frowned at him, and turned to Fuu, who shrugged and went back to fixing coffee. Seifer let his head fall back onto the table for a minute before standing up and making his way out the door.

He had dropped out of school-never needed it anyways, he had never struggled in any of his classes and usually ended up teaching the teacher more about the subject than vice-versa. Sure, it had made it a bit harder to get a job, but he had his connections-in other words, he banged a few chicks here, and a few there, got no where, and then remembered that before his dad went psycho and killed his mom, he'd owned a big company.

So an awkward visit to the local prison later, and Seifer owned the damn thing. They were the continent's biggest supplier of-you guessed it, condoms.

…

Seifer didn't really want to talk about it.

He was smart enough to run the company without any college-he just never told anyone where he worked, so they always assumed it was some shit job as soon as they learned he'd dropped out-after all, he was only seventeen now.

Today he was going through applications-the few that made it to him after careful sorting, anyways. He was to choose three out of ten to interview, and chose one of those to fit the position of his new secretary.

His last one...well, let's just say Seifer could get out of hand when he was angry.

Funny, he almost felt bad for his former secretary. Almost.

He inwardly mused what would happen if Hayner had coincidentally applied for the position. Without a doubt, he'd at least contact the boy. But, then he remembered that Hayner would only have been sixteen now, (and only just) so the chances of him actually applying were slim to none.

(page break)

Six hours, three applications-with-resumes-attached and a few phone calls later, and Seifer had set up an interview with a girl named Kairi.

As he left Almasy Corps that night, he swore he saw Hayner three times, but each time it had been some kid with blond hair but no brown eyes.

One of those kids may have been a girl.

(PAGE BREAK)

A/N: I'm so cool, neglecting my other stories in favor of writing a seiner.

(And I really ought to learn my lines for the play I'm in. .")

Hope you liked chapter one!

Don't worry, Seifer will be more in character in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Fancy Chapter 2 Title

Hayner sighed, leaning into the other boy, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the sea, like citrus fruit he didn't know the name of.

"Hay-Hay, wake upppppp," the boy whined.

Hayner's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he let his brown eyes slide open as he glanced up at the brunette. "Sora, why don't you ever let me sleep?"

"'cause, you're missing the movie!"

Hayner sighed. If there was one thing he got tired of in Sora, it was his childishness. It was times like these when he missed Roxas...or that other blond boy who he'd hung out with...before.

He couldn't remember his name or what his face looked like-he only remembered white-blond hair and being best friends.

(page break)

"Hayner! Where've you been?"

Hayner closed the door quitely. "Sora's house...I told you this morning I was going there after school..."

"Oi. Nevermind that. I got a job-we're moving."

"Really? Where?" Hayner would never admit it, but he'd always hated Traverse Town.

"Back to Twilight Town-I got a good job there, no more of this retail bullshit."

Hayner grinned. "That's great, dad. When do we move?"

"Tomorrow."

"Er, you couldn't have told me this before?"

"You weren't home."

"I mean like...last week."

"Didn't know till this morning."

"Oh...I see. Well...you got a job!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go pack your shit, boy."

"Right!"

Hayner marched off to his room and packed up his things-not that he had much.

(page break)

Seifer sometimes really hated people.

Especially the ones who send in applications because their friends dared them to, accept and interview because they don't want to be rude, and then don't take the job because WHO'D HAVE THUNK IT, they're already rich and going to law school.

Damned woman.

So he'd had to go through the process again-and this time, he got an immediate (and serious) response from a guy who sounded like he might get along with Seifer in a somewhat friendly manner.

He made no promises, though.

Seifer stood and shook the hand of the man who waltzed into his office. "Well, well. And here I'd thought they'd let the o' bastard out," the man said, plopping down into the chair sloppily.

"Uh, what'd you just say?"

The man frowned. "Thought this was still owned by the Almasy family," he said, shrugging.

Seifer scowled. Sure, he didn't have the dark brown hair that his father possessed, but he didn't look _that_ different. "My _Father_ is in for life. Now, if you'd kindly shut-the-fuck-up, I'd like to get this over and done with. Now, name?"

The man stared at him for a second. "Cid Highwind," he said finally. "Do I got the job or don't I?"

"Can you read?"

"Sure."

"Can you sort papers?"

"Sure. 

"Can you handle getting chairs thrown at you on a daily basis?"

"What do yah take me for, a whimp?"

Seifer smirked and stood, offering his hand. "Well, Mr Highwind, I think this could be the beginning of a wonderful employmentship for you."

"So I got the job?"

"Yeah. Now get the hell out of here and be back at seven a.m. tomorrow."

"Aye, Aye."

_Yes,_ Seifer thought, smirking as the man left, _this could work._

(page break)

"Holy _shit, _Hayner?"

"In the flesh," he said, grinning as his friend from middle school enveloped him in a glomp-straddle-hug-thing. "You miss me, Rox?"

"Fuck yeah I missed you! You ass, you just up and left me!"

"Yeah, well, you know how my dad is."

Roxas' eyes seemed to dull slightly at that, his voice solemn as he grimaced. "How is he?"

"He's...fine, I guess. I-he still won't tell me."

Roxas shook his head, clapping the other blond on the shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Well, we're glad to have you back, Hayner."

Hayner grinned, receiving a grin from the spikey-haired teen.

"Yo, Roxy! Who's this chump?" A voice called, and before he could blink a man with bright green eyes was staring him down.

Hayner stared back. "Who are _you?_"

"Axel. A-X-E-L. And this here," the red-head pulled Roxas into him, "is off limits. As in _mine._ Got it memorized?"

Hayner blinked. "Roxas, who's the over-protective bitch?"

Axel fumed quietly as Roxas laughed. "Sorry, Hayner, I forgot to tell you. This is Axel, my _boyfriend._"

Hayner felt his eye twitch. "You-you're-_you're gay?_"

Roxas frowned. "Do you have a problem with that, Hayner?"

Hayner shook his head quickly. "So...anyways... how's Pence and Olette?"

"They're...good. I forget sometimes that you're so much younger than us, Hayn."

"What brought that up?" Hayner asked, frowning. It'd never been a problem before hand, that his friends were older.

"Well... I guess it's weird to see you looking so much the same, when everyone else has gone and changed so much," Roxas said, frowning slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing-just... I'm glad you're back, Hayner. We need someone around here to brighten the place up."

Hayner frowned. Roxas wasn't telling him something, and that bothered him deeply.

(page break)

"Oh shit! What the fuck?"

Seifer rapidly felt as though he'd made the wrong decision in allowing Merlin to work in his building-the old bat was constantly breaking his copier.

"Get outta here, you ol' coot!" Cid yelled, swatting the strange bearded man with the nearest newspaper and opening up the tray of the copier. "It's just a jam. No need to set the damn place on fire, blimey."

_Blimey?_ Seifer raised an eyebrow, deciding that if it became a habit, he'd at least have something to make fun of the man with. Ammunition was always fun.

"There, fixed it. Now give me that, you geezer!" Cid was growling, snatching the papers the elderly man had been trying to make copies of. The blond quickly made copies of whatever nonsense Merlin wanted copied and shoved the man out the door, shaking his head. "People like 'im make me wanna drink myself silly," he muttered.

Seifer nodded in silent agreement. Within the few hours he'd worked there, the man had already started up a fight with Merlin. Twice.

He'd also won both of said fights, because Merlin was-for lack of better words,-a dumbass old man who thought technology was bogus when in fact it was he who was bogus.

Needless to say, if he ever need worry about budget cuts, Merlin would probably be the first to go, seniority be damned.

After another grueling and irritating day of work as the head of a company, (in otherwords, staring at the back of Cid's head in mild amusement as the middle aged man tried to catch a bird that somehow made it's way into Seifer's office (coughmerlincough), Seifer trudged home to his shared abode with Rai and Fuu, the world's mushiest couple ever.

He could already feel his eye twitching in disgust, just thinking about it.

No one likes being the third wheel. It just so happened that Seifer, the cynic who didn't believe in love (with good reason) spent everyday as the third wheel. In his own home.

The blond scoffed and kicked a stone down the sidewalk.

"Ah, mother fucker!"

Seifer glared up at the whiner. "Shut the fuck up, chickenwuss," he said, shoving the blond gently. He didn't particularly feel like doing anything more than that today.

"Don't fucking touch me, you ass," Roxas growled back, launching himself at the larger blond.

"What the fuck, get off me, you scrawny little bitch!" Seifer growled, flipping Roxas off of his back. "I don't want to deal with your little kid bullshit today, got it?"

"What, your life as a failure making you weak and depressed?"

"You don't know shit, Roxas," he muttered, walking off.

Roxas pulled himself off the ground and stared after the blond, utterly befuddled. Seifer Almasy, Head of the Twilight Town Disiplanary Committee had just refused to fight him.

Cue zombie apocalypse.

._. ._. ._.

A/N: totally had this mostly written out on my computer for a while but was too lazy to revise/edit it and upload it.

Sorry guiz.

When I get around to it, I'll be updating Dancers And Dreamers as I've half a chapter of it typed up on my laptop. As for Penpals...well I don't really know. I'm a busy guy lately. If I don't do it this week, then it won't be done until november 7th or later because of Hell Week and all that crap. Yaaayy.

Thanks for Reading!

Heh, Roxas...it's always fun to pick on that guy. xD


End file.
